A wireless device, such as a cellular phone or a mobile phone, in a wireless communication system can transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The wireless device can include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter can use data to modulate a frequency modulation (FM) or a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal to obtain a modulated FM signal or a RF signal, amplify the modulated FM signal or the RF signal to obtain an amplified FM signal or the RF signal with an appropriate output power level, and transmit such amplified FM signal or the RF signal to the base station via an antenna. For data reception, the receiver can obtain the received FM signal or the RF signal via the antenna, and can amplify and process the received FM signal or the RF signal to recover the data transmitted by the base station.
The wireless device can include a plurality of amplifiers, wherein each amplifier is designed to amplify signals of a portion of frequency in a wide frequency range supported by the wireless device. The number of amplifiers is related to the volume and material cost of the wireless device, and it is desirable for developers and users to use fewer amplifiers to support signal amplification over the same wide frequency range. In the prior art, some designs using fewer amplifiers to amplify the RF signal over the wide frequency range may be found, but the same amplifier has never been used to amplify the FM signal and the RF signal over the wide frequency range.